Soulmates
by Kathexia-Castiel156
Summary: ADAPTATION DU FILM HANCOCK! DESTIEL! Dean est la définition même de l'anti-héros , tous les habitants de Los Angeles le détestent pour les dégâts qu'il provoque à la ville.. Sa vie d'immortelle va changer lorsqu'il va faire la rencontre d'Ezekiel et surtout de son fiancé Castiel Novak...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello !_**

 ** _Je me suis regardé Hancock pour la millième fois hier et je me suis mis à penser a une adaptation version DESTIEL... J'espère que cela plaira et que vous aimerez ma version.. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film je vous le conseille!_**

 ** _Alors je le dis ce n'est pas facile d'adapter xD.. Pour celles qui ont vu le film , elles verront que j'ai enlevé des scènes et modifier certaines choses... Je croise les doigts pour que mon défi soit réussi :-)_**

 ** _J'ai modifié la fin car j'ai été un peu fustrée par le film :D_**

 ** _Sachez que je me suis permis un écart avec James Dean vous comprendrez je sais que c'est pas la bonne époque mais faites comme si de rien n'était lol_**

 ** _Cet os sera coupé en deux parties car j'avais 18pages word :O_**

* * *

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Dean était la définition même de l'anti-héros. Il se servait de ses pouvoirs pour faire le bien et sauver des gens. Mais il le faisait toujours à sa manière ce qui se résumait à détruire des immeubles , provoquer des crashs de voiture..

L'entièreté de Los Angeles le détestait et il passait son temps à entendre des insultes. Il faisait semblant de n'en n'avoir rien à faire mais cela le touchait. Il était le seul représentant de son espèce.

Il passait ses journées à picoler et quand il en avait l'envie il allait sauver des vies. Détruisant les nombreux trottoirs dans son envol , cassant des panneaux d'autoroutes en volant , détruisant des immeubles..

Il était la définition même du gros con et tous le monde ne se gênait pas de lui dire. Les insultes faisaient parties de son quotidien , il en avait pris l'habitude.

Il était astafflé sur un banc public lorsqu'on le dérangea dans son sommeil. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux , aveuglés par le soleil au dessus de sa tête. Il mit ses lunettes et vit un gamin lui faire face.

\- Va jouer le mioche , qu'est ce que tu veux?

Il montra les écrans exposés dans le magasin , montrant une course poursuite.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes les méchants..

\- J'en ai rien à faire ok? Je veux juste roupiller.. Alors va te chercher une glace et lâche moi la grappe..

\- Sale con.. dit-il en partant.

\- Hey!

\- C'est la vérité.

Dean souffla tout en se relevant. Il prit la bouteille de whisky qui se trouvait à coté de lui et en but une gorgée. Son regard se posa sur l'écran , montrant trois voitures de polices à la poursuite d'une voiture noire.

Il reprit une gorgée avant de décoller , pulvérisant le banc au passage. Il n'en eut cure et vola jusqu'à l'autoroute , cassant plusieurs vite sur son passage et tuant trois oiseaux.

Il repéra ensuite la voiture mais ne fit pas attention au panneau et fonça dedans. Il arrive sur l'asphalte , arrêtant trois voitures dont une de la police. Il atterrit dans la voiture avant d'en avoir arraché le toit.

\- Bon les gars.. Un conseil : arrêtez vous sur le bas coté et rendez vous.. Comme ça je pourrais picoler tranquille..

Les trois malfaiteurs pointèrent leurs armes vers lui et se mirent à le bombarder de balles. Il ne cligna pas des yeux , les balles rebondissant sur sa peau.

Il grogna lorsqu'il vit que sa bouteille d'alcool était complètement explosée. Il enfonça ses pieds dans le sol , arrêtant la voiture net. En colère il la souleva d'une main et la fit voler dans les airs.

Il ricane lorsque les trois hommes se mirent à le supplier et à pleurer comme des gosses.

\- Je t'en prie repose nous.. pleurnicha un des hommes.

\- Es tu vraiment sur que c'est ce que tu veux?

\- Oui s'il te plait...

Dean rit avant de shooter dans la voiture qui s'écrase sur le toit pointu d'un immeuble..

.

Assis nonchalamment sur un tabouret d'un bar , il écoute avec nonchalance un policier le dénigrer. Il fait semblant de rien lorsque tous les clients du bar le dévisagent avec méchanceté.

Il remet une vieille à sa place puis partit lorsqu'il en eut assez. Il s'envole et alors qu'il est sur le chemin du retour. Il aperçoit une voiture coincée sur le bas niveau.

Il atterrit et soulève la voiture comme si elle ne pesait rien. Il la lance dans les airs sans se soucier d'où elle tombe. Il se met ensuite en face du train et rien qu'avec sa force arrive à l'arrêter. Il s'encastre dans l'avant de l'avant , il sort sans problème ne ressentant pas la douleur.

Il souffle en voyant les wagons tombés un à un.

\- Awesome.. murmure-t-il.

Il se retourne pour voir tous les témoins le juger du regard. Et tous ces gens se mettent à l'insulter , cela le touche mais il les encourage. Une voix brise le chahut..

\- Hey! cria un homme. Vous avez vu ce qui vient de se passer ou pas?

L'homme regarde les gens un à un. Personne ne répond.

\- Dean vient de me sauver.. Alors oui il a été brusque et a détruit ce train mais je suis en vie et je vais rentrer chez moi sain et sauf. Alors merci mec.

Dean fronce les sourcils en entendant ce gars le défendre. Tous le monde se tait alors que le mec lui serre la main en le remerciant. Alors qu'il s'apprête à s'envoler , l'homme l'arrête.

\- Dean.. Je ne voudrais pas abuser mais vous ne passeriez pas devant le quartier résidentielle du sud?

Dean le fait s'installer dans sa voiture et la soulève avant de s'envoler. Il arrive rapidement au quartier et lâche la caisse devant la maison de bourges. Le mec sort de la voiture avec un petit sourire timide.

\- Euh.. Merci..

\- De rien..

\- Je suis Ezechiel Campbell..

Alors que le brun lui tend la main , un autre gars sort de la maison.

\- Zeke mais qu'est ce que...

Il s'arrête net en voyant l'anti-héros. Dean souffle , voila encore un de son fan club. Ezechiel fait semblant de rien et se rapproche du gars , le prenant par la taille..

\- Et Dean voici mon fiancé Castiel Novak..

Dean se perd un instant dans les yeux bleus. Ils sont d'une froideur qui le fait frissonner. Le fiancé devie le regard et se tourne vers Ezechiel.

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Pourquoi tu es avec lui?

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie mon ange.. Tu devrais le remercier..

Castiel glisse un bisou sur la joue de son fiancé avant de jeter un regard noir et rentrer à l'intérieur.

\- Dean tu veux manger avec nous? C'est lasagne..

Dean hésite mais Ezechiel ne le laisse pas choisir et le guide à l'intérieur. Il se sent mal en voyant le regard colérique du brun. La meilleure défense c'est l'attaque alors il va se servir dans le cellier et prend du vin.

Il s'installe à table et quand Castiel pose le plat abruptement , il le prend et s'en sert la moitié. Il débouche la bouteille et boit au goulot. Il ne fait pas attention au regard noir qui ne quitte pas le visage de Castiel.

Il finit son assiette ainsi que le millésime. Le silence est pesant dans la pièce. A peine vient-il de terminer son assiette , qu'il quitte la maison. Il s'arrête lorsque Ezechiel l'arrête.

\- Dean attends..

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir dérangé..

\- Je suis désolé pour Castiel.. Tu sais il regarde beaucoup les infos ca fait beaucoup.

Dean ne répond rien. Il est blessé encore une fois mais il ne le montre pas. Il en a tellement marre d'être épié.

\- Ecoute je.. Je suis assistant social et aider les g ens c'est une vocation pour moi.. J'ai vraiment envie de t'aider , tu peux plus vivre comme cela...

\- Je m'en fous..

\- Non ce n'est pas vrai , tout cela te touche.. Tu es un super héros , les gosses devraient te courir après pour avoir un autographe.. Les gens devraient t'adorer..

Il releve le regard et voit les gens l'épier.

\- Vous voulez ma photo bande de fils de pute.. gueule-t-il.

\- Hey mais non! Ce ne sont pas des fils de.. Ce sont des gens tout simplement.. Ecoute voici ma carte.. Je voudrais qu'on bosse ensemble..

Dean regarde la carte. Le regard d'Ezechiel l'encourage et il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il prend la carte. Il bouscule le type avant de partir. Il va s'isoler dans sa cabane aménagée en plein milieu du Texas. Il s'installe sur sa chaise avant de s'endormir doucement.

Quand il se réveille , le soleil lui brûle la peau. Il rentre dans sa caravane et ouvre une bouteille de cognac. Il boit une grande gorgée avant de se mettre sur un tabouret. Il ouvre une petite boite et regarde quelques instants les deux tickets de cinéma pour le film Frankenstein datant de 1928.. Il la pose contre son front espérant retrouver la mémoire ainsi que ces souvenirs.

Il remet la boite à son emplacement initial avant de sortir. Il veut changer et Ezechiel peut l'aider.

Il atterrit violemment sur la route de l'allée. Il rassure les gens avant de se diriger à grand pas vers la maison. Il est accueilli chaleureusement par l'assistant social.

\- Oh merde Dean.. L'allée..

Dean ne répond rien et rentre simplement dans la maison. Il regarde un peu partout avant de finalement demander.

\- Ou est ton mec?

\- Il est au travail.. Il revient dans une demi-heure..

\- Awesome..

Ezechiel s'installe sur le canapé. Il se racle la gorge en voyant Dean focalisé sur les photos de son couple.

\- J'ai fait quelques trouvailles de tes exploits sur internet et c'est pas joli-joli..

Dean lui tourne le dos.

\- J'ai trouvé plusieurs vidéos de toi qui ne te mettent pas à ton avantage..

Il lui montra plusieurs vidéos plus dégradantes les uns que les autres.

\- Je m'en rappelle pas la moitié..

\- Le problème c'est que ce n'est pas le cas de tous le monde..

\- Bon tu comptes me faire chier longtemps avec ces conneries ou quoi?

La conversation fut coupée par la porte d'entrée qui claque.

\- Je suis rentré..

Dean se dirige vers la cuisine , ne voulant pas subir l'attitude du Novak. Il fouille un peu et finit par trouver de l'alcool fort. Alors qu'il ouvre la bouteille , Castiel arrive dans la pièce les bras chargés de courses.

Il allume la télévision sur une chaîne d'info qui relate son dernier exploit. Il se mord la lèvre en voyant le petit souris narquois du fiancé. Il écoute malgré lui les accusations de la journaliste qui le démonte en plein direct.

Ezechiel finit par éteindre la télévision et se tourne vers l'anti-héros.

\- Voila l'occasion qu'on cherchait.. Depuis des années tu entasses les procès.. Ils veulent que tu ailles en prison et bien vas-y et fais toi désirer..

\- Tu es malade! s'énerve-t-il.

\- Dean réfléchis.. Ces gens veulent un héros et bien tu assumes tes actes et ils t'acclameront lors de ton retour..

\- Et s'ils ne me réclament pas?

\- Et bien tu t'échappes , cela ne devrait être très difficile pour toi..

Les deux hommes ne font pas attention à Castiel qui suit la conversation la bouche ouverte. Dean finit par hocher la tête.

Comme prévu le lendemain , Dean fit face aux journalistes. Il se plaça derrière le micro et lut soigneusement ses fiches.

\- Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous et de la ville de Los Angeles pour mes nombreuses frasques.. Je vais enfin

Un homme intervint en le traitant de con. Il se crispe sur ses fiches , il tourne lentement la tête et voit un regard plein d'encouragements.

\- Je vais enfin assumer mes actes et devenir un homme meilleur..

Il lance les fiches et rejoint les policiers qui le menottent et le mettent à l'arrière de leur voiture. Il ne dit rien lorsque l'emmena en prison.

.

\- Tu t'es battu? Bordel Dean.. Tu as envoyé un gars dans un mur..

\- Il était sur mon passage et il me faisait chier..

\- On va vraiment devoir travailler sur tes accès de colère.. Mais bon tu as déjà arrête de boire c'est bien...Bon sinon j'ai des nouvelles... Donc tu en as pour 8 ans mais ce sera réduit à 4 ans si tu te conduis bien... dit-il fébrilement.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule là?

En voyant la tête de Zeke il comprend tout de suite. En colère il se lève sous les yeux abasourdis de son "ami" et des vigiles. Il arrache la porte d'un coup de main. Ezechiel court pour le rattraper et se place entre lui et la porte.

\- Dean arrête tes conneries..

\- Je resterais pas 4 ans ici! gueule-t-il.

\- C'est la seule manière de te faire accepter.. La criminalité est en très d'augmenter on est sur la bonne voie..

Mais Dean ne l'écoute pas et se détourne de la conversation , se préparant à sortir.

\- Tu n'es qu'un lâche.. s'exclame Zeke

Dean se retourne et en deux grands pas se retrouve face à lui , les yeux noirs.

\- C'est à moi que tu parles? s'énerve-t-il.

\- Arrête de faire le gars qui en a rien à foutre ok!? Fais moi confiance..

\- Si j'en ai marre je me casse..

\- Si tu veux.

Dean est surpris en voyant Castiel venir quelques jours plus tard. Il se lève du banc et fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il remarque que Novak a l'air mal à l'aise.

\- Ou est Zeke?

\- Il n'y a que moi.. J'ai fait des lasagnes et je me suis dit que ce serait bien de vous en apportez..

\- Merci...

Il ouvre le tupperware et hume l'odeur.

\- Zeke est un homme bien , ne le décevez pas..

Il ne laisse pas le temps au prisonnier de répondre et s'en va rapidement..

Il eut plusieurs fois l'occasion de s'échapper mais il tint sa promesse et resta derrière les barreaux. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'il était là lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte.

Il retrouva Zeke dans une pièce.

\- Cela a marché.. Il te réclame.. Le chef de la police a besoin de toi pour un braquage qui tourne mal...Enfile ca..

Il lui tend une combinaison plus que moulante , des ailes trônant derrière.

\- Hors de question que je mette ca..

\- Dean ne fait pas l'enfant et mets la.. Je l'ai confectionnée spécialement pour toi..

Dean râle tout en partant l'enfiler. Lorsqu'il fut prêt , il s'envola vers le lieu donné. Il se pose en douceur suivant les conseils de son ami , il se retrouva devant le chef de la police.

\- Bonjour Dean..

\- Qu'est ce qu'on a?

\- Un braquage , trois hommes armés retiennent dix otages et ils ont placé sur C4 sur eux.. Le chef s'appelle Lucifer et ses deux acolytes Uriel et Crowley.. Il faut que tu me règles cela..

\- Pas de soucis..

Il saute et atterrit en pleine zone de tirs. Les balles ne lui font rien et quand un des tireurs le noie de balles , il continue simplement de progresser. Il met un plan en place et traverse la banque de part en part sans jamais se montrer.

Il ricane lorsqu'il entend un des malfaiteurs gueuler , complètement sur les en voguant il attrape les acolytes et les jette aux policiers. Il décide d'arrêter son petit jeu , ayant peur que l'enfoiré se venge sur les otages. Il est enfin dans la banque faisant face au chef de la bande.

\- Dean.. Il me semblait que tu étais sous les verrous..

\- Remise de peine pour bonne conduite.. Pas de chance pour toi mec..

\- Joue pas au malin Dean.. J'ai placé quatre kilos de C4 sur chacune de ses personnes.. La télécommande que je sers dans la main réagit au contact de mon pouce , si tu l'arraches boum! Et c'est avec une loque qu'on sortira ces otages! cria-t-il.

Dean tourne son regard vers les victimes. Une femme sert fortement son bébé contre elle.

\- Relaxe mec!

\- Tu vas me chercher les millions qu'il y a derrière ce coffre et ensuite tu m'emmènes loin d'ici et je les épargne..

\- Je suis désolé mais je peux pas.. Tu sais j'essaye vraiment de me racheter et les conneries j'arrête..

\- Sale con , je vais les exploser! gueule-t-il.

\- Attends tu m'as traité de quoi là? s'énerva-t-il. Tu sais entre nous je n'aime pas du tout ce mot..

Il repère un abat-jour en fer , d'un coup de main il l'aplatit. Il se sert ensuite de ces ongles pour le limer.

\- Traite moi de con encore une fois et tu verras..

Lucifer ne fait qu'ouvrir la bouche. Dean lance l'objet comme un frisbee coupant la main de l'homme. Il sort la main coupée dans la sienne , il la tend au chef de la police.

\- N'ouvrez pas la main..

Le métisse hoche de la tête. Le brun s'apprête à partir lorsqu'il est retenu par le policier.

\- Bon travail..

\- Vous aussi..

Il sursaute lorsqu'il entend un applaudissement qui en déclenche une chaîne. Tous les gens se mettent à le féliciter , à l'acclamer et pour la premiere fois il se sent bien. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

Il râle lorsque Zeke lui révèle qu'ils vont sortir dîner pour fêter cela et qu'en plus Castiel sera de la partie. Il ne sait pas quoi pensé de ce type.. Il le perturbe énormément entre ces crises de colère et de reproches.. Il est étonné de le voir le regarder sans animosité.

Il suit le couple à l'intérieur du restaurant et se force à sourire aux journalistes. Ils s'installent ensuite tranquillement à la terrasse. Le plat est délicieux et Dean doit bien avouer qu'il n'a jamais mangé un truc aussi bon.

\- Alors Dean raconte nous un peu ton histoire.. intervint Zeke.

\- Que veux-tu savoir?

\- Ben tu viens de quel planète? Jupiter , Mars ?

\- Aucune , je viens de Miami..

Il se sent un peu mal à l'aise de voir Castiel les yeux rivés sur lui. Il ne fait pas plus attention et se tourne vers son conseiller.

\- Sérieux?

\- Ouais je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital.. Trauma crânien.. Une infirmière a voulu m'anesthésier et l'aiguille s'est brisé net.. En quelques heures mon crane s'est refermé les médecins étaient sur le cul... Je sais comment je suis arrivé la

\- Amnésique? posa Castiel

Il se ressuya le coin de la bouche avec la serviette tout en hochant la tête. Il voit du coin de l'oeil le regard de Castiel sur lui.

\- Bizarre j'ai jamais entendu parlé de cette histoire , la presse aurait du se l'arracher non?

\- Oh si ils en ont parlés il y a 80 ans.. ricane-t-il faussement.

Zeke ouvre la bouche avant de la fermer.

\- En fait je vieillis pas.. précise-t-il.

\- Et ton nom Dean vient d'ou?

Il posa la serviette sur la table et joue avec sa fourchette.

\- En sortant l'infirmière m'a demandé de signer.. J'ai vu un magazine avec James Dean en couverture et j'ai signé sous ce nom.. Je sais pas qui je suis. Tout ce que j'avais dans ma poche c'était un paquet de chewing-gum et deux places de cinémas..

Il relève la tête et voit les deux hommes pendus à ces lèvres. Mais Castiel semble bouleversé.

\- Tout ce que je me dis c'est que.. Je.. Je devais être un sacré enfoiré pour que personne ne me chercher , ne m'ait cherché durant tout ce temps.. Je veux dire personne pendant toute ces années.. dit-il ému malgré lui.

Il voit les yeux humides de Castiel et le visage désappointé de son compagnon.

\- Désolé d'avoir pourri l'ambiance..

\- Il n'y a pas de mal.. rassure Zeke.

Le reste du repas se déroule bien mais l'assistant social ne tient pas l'alcool et Dean est obligé de le porter tous le long. Il le dépose dans sa chambre et lui enlève ses chaussures.

\- Tu es le meilleur mon pote..ricane-t-il.

\- Ouais allez allonge toi..

Zeke s'exécute et se laisse tomber dans son lit. Dean lui met une couverture et ajuste le coussin.

\- Putain je me fais border par Dean.. rit-il.

\- Bonne nuit Zeke.

\- Bonne nuit mec et merci!

Dean hoche la tête avant de sortir de la pièce. Il retrouve Castiel dans la cuisine. Il montre du doigt l'étage , légèrement gêné.

\- Euh.. Je l'ai couché il dort..

\- Merci.. répondit-il simplement.

Castiel le regarde et Dean se perd dans son regard. Il n'a jamais vu des yeux aussi bleus. Il s'approche doucement , sa respiration est laborieuse. Castiel ne le quitte pas du regard.

\- Vous devriez rentré..

Dean ne l'écoute pas et approche son visage du sien. Il frôle ses lèvres lorsqu'il est brutalement éjecté hors de la maison. Il atterrit sur la vitre du voiture qui se fracasse sous l'impact. Il n'a pas le temps de se questionner , Castiel se déplace rapidement vers lui en le pointant du doigt.

\- Si tu dis quoi que ce soit à Zeke..Je te fais la peau..

Et il repart comme si de rien n'était. Dean reste quelques instants avant de se relever. Il part pour ce soir mais il compte bien revenir demain pour obtenir des réponses.

* * *

 _ **Vous voulez la suite?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Voici la suite et fin de cet OS.. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires , surtout pour les guests dont je n'ai pas su répondre..._**

 ** _On se retrouve sur mes autres écrits et prochains projets qui sont nombreux :)_**

* * *

Le lendemain , Zeke se réveille difficilement. Il a la gueule de bois et la lumière lui brûle les yeux. Il descend doucement les marches et arrive dans la cuisine. Il se sert une tasse de café tout en baillant.

Il se retourne et boit une gorgée , qu'il recrache en voyant l'état de salon. Il ouvre grand les yeux en voyant son fiancé en train de préparer le déjeuner comme si de rien n'était. Castiel pose une assiette remplie de bacon et d'omelettes devant lui avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais putain qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

\- Oh ca.. C'est Dean il a éternué hier soir et voila..

\- Eternué? demande Zeke incrédule.

\- Ouais c'est dingue hein..ricane Castiel. Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout réglé tu as juste à déjeuner tranquillement.

Ils furent coupés par l'entrée de Dean dans le trou béant du salon. Zeke croque dans son toast tout en disant.

\- A tes souhaits.

\- Hein?

\- J'ai expliqué à Zeke votre rhume..intervint Castiel.

Dean le regarde étonné et reçoit un regard noir et menaçant du brun.

\- Ah ouais ca.. Euh c'est quand il y a trop de poussières.. Je suis désolé..

\- Ouais.. répond Zeke.

Il lâche sa fourchette lorsque son téléphone sonne. Il s'éloigne le téléphone vissé sur l'oreille. Dean s'approche de Castiel , ce dernier lui fait des gestes pour qu'il parte le regard menaçant.

Dean ricane lorsqu'il s'arrête d'un coup , Zeke dans son champ de vision. Zeke repart et Dean prend un couteau en inox. Alors que Castiel commence la vaisselle et pose le couteau sur son épaule qui se plie comme du papier.

\- Awesome! s'exclama-t-il.

Castiel lui prend le couteau hors des mains. Il le pointe du doigt.

\- Je te préviens! menace-t-il en murmurant.

Il prend le couteau et le remet droit. Dean s'amusant de la situation prend un rouleau de pâtisserie et comme s'il était à un match de Baseball tape dans la tête de Castiel. Castiel ne bouge pas d'un cil et le rouleau se brise , faisant un bruit énorme.

Zeke se tourne vers lui , énervé.

\- Dean ca te déranges pas que je sois au téléphone.

Dean s'excuse d'une signe de main alors que le brun retourne à sa conversation téléphonique. Castiel se tourne vers lui , les yeux brillants de colère. Ils sont tellement proche que Dean aurait juste à se baisser pour toucher ces lèvres.

Il ne prête pas attention a la journaliste qui annonce l'évasion de Lucifer et ces deux acolytes.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux? s'énerve Castiel en murmurant.

\- Des réponses.. répond-il comme une évidence.

\- Bien tu les auras maintenant casse toi.

\- Ok on se retrouve chez moi..

\- Si tu veux! répond-il excédé.

Dean sourit narquoisement avant de quitter la maison. Il s'envole vers le Texas et une heure plus tard Castiel le rejoint. Il a revêtu un tenue sombre , veste en cuir et jeans noir. Il a l'air différent.

Il fait comme chez lui et rentre dans la caravane suivi par Dean. Il touche à quelques objets avant de se tourner vers l'anti-héros.

\- Alors que veux-tu savoir?

\- Que sommes-nous?

\- Ca dépend.. Nous sommes des Dieux , des anges mais a notre époque nous sommes des supers-héros..

\- Alors tu es comme moi?

\- Non , je suis beaucoup plus fort..

\- Sérieux? questionne Dean

\- Oh oui..

\- Combien sommes nous?

\- Deux , ils ne restent que nous..

Dean se rapproche de lui , se sentant attiré. Castiel ne recule et affronte son regard. La pièce est chargée d'électricités et les nombreux paquets de pop-corn se mettent à gonfler et certains même éclatent. Dean fronce les sourcils et se noie dans le regard bleu de son vis à vis.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Que sommes nous l'un pour l'autre?

Castiel s'éloigne un peu , il détourne le regard et le fuit tout en répondant.

\- Des frères..

\- Des frères? Te fous pas de ma gueule..

Il sent la colère monter lorsque Castiel le pousse pour sortir.

\- Parce que tu embrasses ton frère toi? s'énerve-t-il.

Il le suit dehors , Castiel ne lui répond pas. Il sent la colère prendre de plus en plus de place dans son ventre. Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus , Dean réplique.

\- Bien.. Si j'allais trouvé Zeke pour lui parler..

Il s'envole et se prend lourdement sur un montagne lorsque Castiel chope son pied. Ils arrivent rapidement en plein centre ville et ils se combattent dans les airs avant d'atterrir brutalement sur l'asphalte.

Castiel se relève les yeux brillant de colère.

\- Je te conseille de nous foutre la paix à moi et à Zeke! Tu ne me referas pas le même coup encore une fois! s'énerve-t-il en s'éloignant.

Dean le regarde incrédule. Encore une fois? Comment ca?

\- Quoi!? Mais de quoi tu parles?

Il se relève tandis que Castiel prend une paire de lunettes et se la visse sur le nez.

\- Ca ne marchera pas ,ca finit toujours de la même manière , j'en ai plus qu'assez!

Dean le suit difficilement alors que Castiel se fraye un chemin dans la foule de gens sur le trottoir. Il entend Castiel énumérer des époques différentes.

\- La perse , la Grèce... Brooklyn..

\- J'ai jamais été a Brooklyn bordel!

Castiel s'arrête enfin et lui fait face. Il le pointe du doigt.

\- Je dois gober ton baratin depuis 3000 ans , ca y est j'ai ma dose! dit-il en haussant le ton.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! crie-t-il.

Castiel ne cesse d'hausser le ton en répétant qu'il en a plus qu'assez.

\- J'en ai marre tu m'entends!

\- Je sais pas de quoi tu parles! hurle-t-il.

\- Je suis heureux , j'ai enfin une vie normale et toi tu viens tout gâcher!

Ils s'en foutent de tous les témoins de leur disputes. Tous les non-dits , la colère déborde de leur épiderme..

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! s'époumone Dean.

Castiel lui tourne le dos et s'éloigner.

\- Désolé de foutre en l'air ton délire de gamin de 2 ans! s'énerva-t-il alors qu'il fait face à un camion à l'arrêt.

Il ne la voit pas se crisper et continue son monologue.

\- Ca devait pas être si génial que ca entre nous deux parce que je t'ai complètement oublié.. crache-t-il

Castiel se retourne et enlève lentement ces lunettes.

\- Traite moi de gamin de 2 ans encore une fois et tu verras! prévint-il.

Dean sourit amusé.

\- Espèce de gamin!

Dean ne voit pas le ciel qui lui tombe sur la tête. Des nuages sombrent commencent a recouvrir le ciel , des tornades prennent naissance en plein milieu de la rue. Castiel se retourne et soulève le camion. Il s'élève , le camion tenu d'une main.

Dean tente de calmer ses ardeurs.

\- Woh tu calmes ok? Tu as pas intérêt à me..

Mais il n'a pas le temps de réagir , Castiel abat le camion sur lui.

Dean s'extrait du camion , le tonnerre grondant au dessus d'eux. Il n'a jamais été autant en colère de toute sa vie et le petit sourire de Castiel le met en rogne. Les tornades se multiplient mais Castiel continue son petit manège imperturbable. Les tornades s'enchaînent sur le sol emportant tout sur leurs passages tout sauf eux deux.

Ils s'élèvent et se battent dans les airs. Chaque coup fait jaillir un éclair , ils se battent furieusement cassant tout sur leur passage. Leur combat est sans fin , chacun se battant l'un contre l'autre.

Le temps change d'un coup se transformant en neige , exprimant leur sentiments. Tout en se battant ils cassent une douzaine de vitres , ne voyant pas Zeke assis dans l'un des bureaux.

Ils atterrissent enfin , Dean sur Castiel. Le brun se débat de toute ces forces et Dean retient du mieux qu'il peut ces bras. Castiel se débat comme un loir et Dean a de plus en plus de difficultés de le tenir.

Castiel tente de le frapper encore une fois.

\- Arrête!

\- Ne me touche pas! crie Castiel.

Zeke se relève et s'approche du trou , il observe sans le vouloir la scène.

\- Arrête! se fâche Dean.

\- Lâche moi! Lâche moi! crie Castiel

\- Arrête ! Ecoute moi!

\- Je te déteste! crache Castiel à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Le coeur de Dean se brise et son ventre se sert. Castiel , les larmes au bord des yeux , laisse tomber sa tête sur le sol.

\- Je...Je suis désolé qui que je sois pour toi.. Peu importe ce que j'ai pu faire je te demande pardon..

Castiel détourne la tête.

\- Regarde moi! Je suis désolé... Je ne me souviens pas..

Leurs regards se perdent jusqu'à ce que Castiel qui son regard et le dévie vers le coté. Dean suit le mouvement et voit Zeke les regardant du haut de son étage. Il s'éloigne et Castiel le pousse avant de s'envoler.

D'un accord silencieux , ils se retrouvent chez le couple. Zeke est déjà dans le salon , il se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil. Dean et Castiel atterrissent en même temps. Castiel rentre en premier dans la maison.

\- Pourquoi tu volais? C'est ce que tu faisait non?

\- Zeke je peux tout t'expliquer..

\- Elle volait bien! confirme Dean.

\- Ta gueule! lui répondit Castiel.

Il se tourne ensuite vers son fiancé.

\- Oui je volais.. Et je suis aussi très fort.. C'est comme ça..

\- Continue! insiste Zeke.

\- Nous ne sommes plus que nous deux.. D'autres ont formés des couples et sont morts..

\- Tu as rien dit sur les autres couples quand tu es venu chez moi!? s'exclame Castiel.

\- Ah parce qu'en plus tu es allé chez lui! Super! répond-il ironiquement.

Castiel ferme les yeux comme épuisé.

\- C'est compliqué..

\- Je t'écoute vas-y!

\- Moi aussi! rajoute Dean en s'asseyant.

\- Tu sais pas nous laisser Dean!

\- Hey t'en prends pas à moi , on est dans le même bateau..

\- Laisse nous parler! réplique-t-il

Dean s'assoit silencieusement.

\- Pour faire simple.. C'est mon époux..

\- Oh merde! s'exclame Dean.

Le couple se tourne vers lui avant que Castiel ne reprenne la parole.

\- Quoi?

\- On est séparés depuis des années..C'était bien avant que tu viennes au monde Zeke.. se justifie-t-il. Il ne s'en souvient même pas..

\- Mais toi oui! Tu le savais.. Tu vois c'est le genre de truc qu'on dit au premier rencard comme je suis allergique au miel , j'adore les hamburgers.. Au fait je suis immortel..dit-il ironiquement.

\- Quoi que nous soyons on nous a conçu ensemble... Il y a un lien entre nous , c'est physique... Même si je me cache il finira par me retrouver on est lié par nos âmes..

\- De mieux en mieux.. Dis moi une chose Castiel as tu été sincère avec moi,

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

\- Quand tu disais que tu m'aimais.. Tu mentais pas vrai , tu n'aimeras que lui.

Castiel ne nia pas , Dean assis sur la chaise l'observait. Castiel baissa le regard comme honteux.

\- Je n'ai pas menti sur tout.. Je voulais choisir une autre vie..

\- Non mais sur ca oui..

\- Et tu as préféré me laisser croire que j'étais le seul sur cette Terre.. comprend Dean.

Dean se lève , la respiration laborieuse. Son coeur se serre douloureusement alors que Castiel.

\- Je pensais que ce tu avais oublié ne te manquerais pas..

\- Tu avais tort..

Dean regarde Castiel lui tourner le dos et s'en va. Il vole pendant de nombreuses heures avant de finalement atterir devant un magasin de nuit. Il rentre et se dirige vers les soft. Il hésite puis prend finalement deux bouteilles de whisky..

Il les pose sur le comptoir et le caissier encaisse. Il a l'air crispé et le regarde fébrilement.

-91.10$ lui réclame-t-il

\- Tu déconnes , c'est du vol!

Le caissier pose son doigt sur l'écran laissant voir le numéro des urgences. Il baisse un peu le regard faisant comprendre au super héros. Dean souffle avant d'abattre son poing et de choper un des braqueurs. Il l'envoie valser dans le magasin , l'autre se relève et menace l'adolescent de son pistolet.

\- Tout doux mon pote.. Crois moi tu veux pas en arriver la.. Sers toi et puis dégage..

Il s'avance et lui lance un bonbon dans la figure , l'homme lui tire dessus tandis qu'il l'éjecte d'un coup de poing. La vitre se brise sous l'impact , Dean souffle en voyant les dégâts.

\- Je suis désolé pour la casse.. Je vous rembourserais..

Il voit le regard choqué du boutonneux , il frémit en sentant une douleur. Il baisse le regard et ses mains tremblent lorsqu'il voit trois blessures par balle en train de saigner abondamment. Il s'écroule violemment sur le sol , l'adolescent lui crie de tenir le coup.

.

Il voit les médecins parler mais ne les entends pas. Il le dépose sur le lit et une infirmière veut lui enfoncer une sonde. Il pose sa main sur son bras pour la prévenir.

\- Ca marchera pas.

Il voit l'aiguille s'enfoncer lentement dans son bras. Il tourne la tête , hagard.

\- Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? questionne-t-il dans le vide.

Zeke est en train de se saouler dans un bar lorsqu'il apprend la nouvelle aux infos.

Dean est sorti d'affaires. Il est faible , abruti par les médicaments. Avant de le voir , il sent la présence de Castiel. Castiel entre dans la chambre presque timidement. Dean lui pose la question silencieuse , il sait qu'il comprendra.. Il en reçoit la confirmation lorsque Castiel répond.

\- Tu redeviens mortel..

Dean l'observe silencieux.

\- C'est parce que nous sommes réunis.. C'est.. C'est la première fois que cela arrive aussi vite.. Tu dois partir Dean.. finit-il difficilement.

Dean prend sa main , il halète lorsque Castiel la serra dans la sienne.

\- Plus tu seras loin de moi , mieux tu te porteras... Tu retrouveras tes pouvoirs petit à petit.. dit-il en souriant tristement.

Dean sent les larmes coulés sur ses joues.

\- Et sauver des vies humaines..

\- Je peux pas..dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Zeke est dans ascenseur il regarde les étages défiler , ne faisant pas attention aux hommes plus que suspect présent dans la cabine.

Dean serre la main de Castiel , ayant peur qu'il ne s'échappe.

\- Nous avons été conçu par deux..Et lorsque nous sommes rassemblés , on perd nos pouvoirs.. explique-t-il.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pour qu'on puisse vivre comme des humains.. S'aimer , vieillir... Mourir..

\- Que nous est-il arrivé?

Castiel baisse la tête quelques instants. Il éloigne la blouse et montre une blessure sur le haut de son torse.

\- En l'an 4 avant Jésus Christ , toi et moi on redevenaient mortels et...Ils m'ont attaqués armés d'épées et.. Et tu m'as sauvé..sourit-il.

Il relève la manche , montrant une vieille brûlure.

\- En 1850 , ils ont incendiés notre maison.. Et tu m'as sorti des flammes..

\- Et il y a 80 ans? demanda-t-il , ému.

Castiel pose tendrement sa main sur sa tête , caressant ses cheveux.

\- A cette époque on habitait à Miami..Et il y avait un nouveau film en film..

\- Frankenstein.. compléta Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête , Dean ferma les yeux sous la douceur des caresses.

\- Apres la séance , on a marché et tu m'as pris la main et tu l'a serré très fort..

Il prit sa main entre les siennes et l'embrassa chastement.

\- On nous a attaqués dans une ruelle car nous étions deux hommes..Ils t'ont frappés si fort , il y avait tellement de sang.. dit Castiel , une larme coulant sur sa joue. On ne m'a pas laissé rentrer dans l'ambulance.. Et quand je.. Je suis arrivé à l'hôpital , tu t'étais réveillé et ... Tu m'avais oublié.. Alors je suis parti..

Dean ferme les yeux douloureusement.

\- A chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble...Il te blesse en se servant de moi.. Je ne peux pas revivre ca..

Zeke arrive enfin. Il voit son fiancé assis sur le lit du blessé , la main profondément ancrée dans la sienne.

Castiel lâche sa main difficilement.

\- Tu es fait pour sauver des vies Dean..Tu es un héros.. Tu es le sauveur , le seul..

Dean retient difficilement ces larmes. Il tourne le regard vers le couloir , Uriel et Crowley lui font face armés jusqu'au dents. Castiel se lève et fait barrage de son corps , les deux hommes braquent leurs armes et tirent.

Castiel s'effondre au sol sous les yeux ébahis de Dean. Il soulève son lit d'hôpital et l'envoie sur les deux assaillants. Il s'accroupit et ramasse Castiel sur le sol , il le soulève et de son dos casse le mur séparant l'autre chambre.

Castiel gémit dans ses bras , touché au reins il souffre énormément et sa blessure ne cesse de saigner. Il sort de la chambre voyant Uriel reprendre son fusil, d'un coup de main il le soulève et l'éjecte par la fenêtre.

Zeke observe la scène couché sur le sol. Castiel se laisse tomber du lit , voyant Dean se battre difficilement. Mais il s'écroule et des médecins l'empoignent pour le remettre sur le lit. Castiel crie sous le coup de la douleur. Zeke assiste a la scène impuissant.

Dean se bat et élimine un de ses adversaires. Castiel se débat et les médecins doivent se mettre à plusieurs pour le calmer. Alors qu'il tape des pieds dans l'abdomen d'un assaillant , Crowley lui plante un couteau dans le dos. Il hurle , Castiel ressent la douleur et crie à son tour.

Crowley prend ensuite une bouteille d'oxygène et le tape dans le visage. Il finit contre le mur et a du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Il arrive finalement à empoigner l'homme et le lance par la fenêtre.

Castiel perd peu à peu connaissance , sa vie ne tenant plus qu'à un fil. Les médecins mettent tout en oeuvre pour le garder en vie mais son coeur s'arrête. Ils sortent le défibrillateur mais sans rien ne se passe.

Dean arrive à reprendre des forces et se relève alors qu'il veut rejoindre Castiel , on lui tire dans le dos. Il se retourne pour voir Lucifer lui faire face , il s'avance et il tire encore et encore. Au bout de trois balles , Dean finit par terre.

\- C'est fini pour toi mon beau.. ricane-t-il

Alors que Lucifer pointe son arme devant son crane. Zeke lui coupe l'autre main puis l'assomme. Il se précipite au sol et retourne Dean , il appelle à l'aide et deux médecins courent dans le couloir.

Il est en train de mourir et tout ces souvenirs défilent dans sa tête. Lui et Castiel sur la place en Grèce marchant main dans la main.. Castiel lui souriant dans un restaurant de Sicile.. Son âme sœur dansant dans les rues de Brooklyn sous la pluie.

Les médecins le tripotent et soulèvent son t-shirt. Il ouvre les yeux difficilement , il se lève avec l'aide des trois hommes. Zeke le soutient pour la marche.

\- Aide moi à aller à la fenêtre..

Zeke s'exécute et l'emmène. Dean n'attend pas plus longtemps et saute , il s'écrase contre le devant d'un bus. Il tombe par terre mais se relève rapidement et s'éloigne en sautant. Mais il retombe vite sur ses pas , ses capacités reviennent .

Castiel reprend en vie , sa ligne a une pointe. Dean saute de toute ses forces pour partir. Il retombe sur ses genoux et dans un dernier effort il arrive à s'envoler , sauvant sa vie et celle de Castiel.

.

Dean observe le soleil se coucher. Au dessous de sa montagne il se sent bien. Il ferme les yeux un instant profitant de la brise qui caresse son visage , il est comblé.

Il sourit lorsque deux bras lui entourent le ventre. Castiel pose sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Zeke au téléphone..murmure-t-il.

Il prend le téléphone tendu par Castiel.

\- Salut mon pote , ca va?

Il s'est écoulé un mois depuis l'accident. Castiel ont tenté le tout pour le tout , de rester éloignés le plus loin possible. Mais la séparation était trop dure à gérer pour ces deux demies âmes.

C'est Ezechiel après avoir longuement parlé avec Castiel ,qui l'avait encouragé à retenter le coup. Castiel et Dean vivaient loin de toutes civilisations , la seule personne au courant de leur emplacement était Zeke.

Dean comptait toujours sauvé des gens mais il prenait un peu de vacances pour rattraper le temps perdu. L'événement était encore trop récent , le couple était effrayé à l'idée de devenir mortels .. Mais ils avaient décidés de se donner une chance.. ils y arriveraient , cette fois c'était la bonne.

Il raccrocha le téléphone et se tourna vers son homme. Castiel posa sa main sur sa joue et lui sourit. Dean se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

Devenir mortels avec Castiel ne lui faisait plus peur car ils étaient ensemble , envers et contre tout.

* * *

 _ **Voila j'espere que cela vous a plu.. Cela m'a pris énormément de temps xD**_

 _ **A bientot!**_


End file.
